


Chemical Defects

by Emcee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dictatorship, Dystopia, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy, Revolution, Strangers to Lovers, controlled breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was always willing to play his sister's sadistic games. Sometimes he even won. But over the years, the games got greater. Eurus Holmes is now the unquestioned First Minister of England, forcing her will upon the country. This includes forbidding marriage. Breeding is done through artificial insemination, an algorithm selecting the perfect pair. Sherlock's been matched.This is one game Sherlock won't play by Eurus' rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Many thanks to MizJoely for her support, the initial idea and the room to run with it.

**** Sherlock wondered when it all went wrong.

Was there a single moment that could be picked out of the hundreds that turned the tide?

What if Eurus had not been tasked to liaise with the Russians at the age of sixteen? What if Sherlock had figured out what had happened with the Americans six months before that? What if Mycroft hadn't pushed her into the political arena to begin with? What if Mother and Father had spoken up about their worries instead of being so damn  _ British _ about it all? What if Sherlock had told them what Eurus had done to Victor? What if Sherlock hadn't always been so willing to play Eurus' games? 

Maybe she wouldn't have gotten bored with him. 

Maybe she wouldn't have moved on to everyone else.

"She'd be mad if she found out you weren't paying attention," Victor commented quietly, nodding his head towards the television. Eurus' face took up the entire screen, speaking softly, evenly. The daily address was mandatory, shown on every screen in the country.

"I think my sister is quite mad as is." Sherlock sighed. It was treasonous to say something like that. Men had been put to death for less.

Sherlock didn't worry for his own safety. For as insane as Eurus was, she wouldn't have done harm to him. Everyone else around him... That was another story. It played perfectly into her continual lessons.

"Caring is not an advantage," Eurus said from the screen.

She said the same thing each and every day. Sherlock let out a soft chuckle. He felt like that particular edict was selected specifically for him. Eurus did like to torment him so.

Always the emotional one, Sherlock.

Sentiment was abhorred... But still, Eurus sent Victor to work with him. She'd known how much Sherlock had treasured their friendship. Eurus did not understand how to form emotional attachments, but she did understand that even the law could not prevent it. Marriage and breeding were something she could control, but emotions were something else. At the very least she could take advantage of it. 

Sherlock did not fall in line as easily as everyone else. Mother and Father were catatonic from her "games". Mycroft was a loyal lap dog. But Sherlock needed extra incentivizing. Victor was with him so Eurus could threaten to take him away at any moment.

Just like John.

John.

Sherlock put a hand to his forehead. "I just wish this was done." Sherlock waved his hand at Eurus' face taking up his computer screen. "I have a lot of work to do."

Victor leaned over Sherlock's shoulder. "How are you doing on the neural mapping?"

"It would be going faster if I wasn't interrupted by the words of our First Minister every day at one."

He sighed in relief when Eurus' image finally flicked off the screen, replaced by lines and lines of code. "About time."

He was just about to change windows to the brain scans when he heard a beep. He frowned. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Victor asked.

Sherlock pushed Victor aside, lest he read the information that was coming up onto Sherlock's screen.

"Is there a problem with the mapping?"

Sherlock shook his head slowly. "No. A whole different kind of problem." He jumped up from his seat, striding towards the door. He grabbed his Belstaff from the hook and pulled it on. "Mycroft."

"What's Mycroft doing?"

Sherlock wound his scarf around his neck. "Continuing the family line."

* * *

 

"MYCROFT!"

Sherlock stormed into the office, shucking his scarf and coat as he walked, abandoning them on the floor. "Did you know about this?"

Mycroft looked up from his paperwork. "And hello to you, Sherlock. What am I supposed to know about?"

"My sample. My sample is being used." Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest. "I got a notification about it. Someone is going to be implanted with my sample this afternoon."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, little brother." Mycroft set his file down onto the desk, standing up. "You are also supposed to be completely unaware of the state of your sample." He sighed, shaking his head. "Ah. You used your computer skills to hack into the government breeding database to be informed when you would become a father. How industrious of you, Sherlock. Need I remind you that hacking into the government breeding database is illegal? You could be sentenced to prison or even be sent to the Baskerville Run."

"I have the right to know where my genetic material is going," Sherlock seethed. He leaned over the desk, pressing his palms flat to the surface. He scowled at his brother. "Eurus can't just--"

Mycroft held up a hand to halt Sherlock. "Eurus has no part in what samples are selected when. If I recall correctly,  _ you _ are the one who created the algorithm that matches up compatible genetic partners. This time, that algorithm selected you."

Sherlock grunted and threw himself down into the chair across from Mycroft's. "And you're telling me you know absolutely nothing about this?"

Mycroft shook his head slightly. The look on his face betrayed his usual cool demeanour. "Why do you think I would have anything to do with this, Sherlock?"

"No matter what you think about chemical defects and Eurus' party line, you want the family continued on. Both you and Eurus are exempt from the breeding program. I'm the only hope of continuing on the Holmes name."

Mycroft folded his hands neatly. "Sherlock, may I remind you that your offspring will remain completely anonymous and raised in one of the state Crèches until they are sent to the training facility."

"Oh really?" Sherlock glowered at Mycroft. "That's the plan? Not going to find out about it and take my child to be raised at Musgrave?"

"I didn't know about this until you came in here, Sherlock." Mycroft rose from his seat and walked to stand in front of Sherlock. "Now, have some sense for once and return to your flat. Get back to work. Forget about this. Eurus derives quite a bit of entertainment out of you, but if you push her too far she will push back. Remember what happened to Doctor Watson."

Sherlock continued to scowl as he got up, collecting his coat and scarf.

"I would also recommend that you do not find out any more about your Genetic Donation Match. I'm sure you are curious, but you will only put her and the child in danger if you uncover her identity."

Glowering, Sherlock considered Mycroft’s statement. He sighed. "May I trust that this will remain between you and I? That you don't need to run to Eurus immediately to tell her of my transgression?"

Mycroft nodded. "We all make mistakes, Sherlock. You more than anyone else. I will keep this from our dear sister for now... But don't test things any further. I won't cover for you if Eurus finds out what you're doing."

"There is no way to stop my sample from being used?"

Mycroft looked at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid it is Half-Four. The implantations are done by three. Barring unforeseen medical complications, thirty-eight weeks from now you will be a father. Congratulations, Sherlock."

"So warm, Mycroft. You should be careful. It could get you into trouble."

"I'm more worried about you getting into trouble. Promise me you won't go looking for the mother."

"Why would I ever do that?"

* * *

 

She was small. Sherlock wondered how she would be able to carry his offspring to term, but his algorithm was sound. She would be able to handle it. 

Sherlock had her name and record before he had even gone to see Mycroft. He had been following her for an hour, watching her as she went about her business. She visited the chemist and the grocery store and was heading back to her home.

He looked down at his phone, walking towards her. He pretended to be busy texting. He did it so often, he could easily fake it.

She was carrying so many bags, she didn't notice him walking straight towards her. Sherlock pressed on as they got closer and closer, knocking into her.

"OH!" Her bags scattered across the pavement. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't see over my bags!"

Sherlock knelt down, picking up the fallen groceries. He noted the battery of prescriptions, standard issue for a woman just implanted. It had really happened. She was pregnant with his child.

"It was my fault. I should have been paying attention," Sherlock said apologetically. He put the groceries back into the bag. "Let me make it up to you. I'll carry your bags for you. Do you live nearby?"

"You're so kind!" She beamed at him. "I'm just around the corner."

Sherlock's heart thumped. Her smile was like nothing he had seen before. He didn't know why he had such a strong reaction to it. "If we're going to be walking together I should introduce myself." He held out his hand. "William Scott."

He couldn't introduce himself as Sherlock Holmes. No one needed to know he was the brother of the First Minister.

She took his hand in hers. It was so small and soft. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Scott. I'm Molly Hooper."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had done no research on Molly Hooper before going to her home. Aside from her name and address, he didn’t know if any of it would be important. 

Financially, Molly must have been well-off or deeply in debt. Her flat was quite nice, but she lived in it by herself.

Sherlock set Molly’s groceries down on the counter in her kitchen. He looked around. “You have a very nice house, Miss Hooper.”

“Thank you, Mister Scott,” Molly replied.

“Please, call me William.” Sherlock watched the woman carefully. Her hand kept straying to her stomach. She was thinking about the procedure she had just had.

No, she was thinking about the baby. It wasn’t just a procedure. It was a baby.

Their baby.

“William.” Molly smiled. She gestured to her refrigerator. “Can I get you something to drink? Something to thank you for helping me.”

“You wouldn’t have needed help if it weren’t for me,” Sherlock pointed out. “Don’t go to any bother. But you should have something.” He looked down. “The implantation will leave you a bit dehydrated.”

He glanced up just enough to see the wide-eyed look of surprise on Molly’s face. “How did you know?”

Sherlock gestured to one of Molly’s bags. “Prenatal prescriptions. Standard issue after the procedure is done.”

“Very observant.” Molly sniffled. She waved her hand towards the door. “I can get these things away. You should probably just go.”

Sherlock felt the panic rise at the dismissal. He didn’t want to leave her. He wasn’t sure if it was because his curiosity has not been satiated yet or if something else was gnawing at him. He just knew he had to stay there. “Wait. Do you have someone to watch after you?”

“Why would I need someone to watch after me?” Molly took a step back. Sherlock saw her hand move towards the fireplace. She was ready to grab a poker in case he did something untoward. Great. He was frightening her.

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone else here. Our illustrious leader seems to ignore the fact that pair bonding for the purpose of procreation left one person to care for the other while their offspring was gestating. If you’ve just had the procedure you’re going to be ill. Why didn’t you have any friends or family come to the hospital to pick you up when you were done?”

Molly’s hand fell away from the fire poker. She sank down into the squashy armchair by the fireplace. “You’re just some bloke I ran into on the street. Why do you care?”

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. “Because it doesn’t look like anyone else does.”

“I just have to get through the next thirty-eight weeks. After that, my life can go back to the way it was before. My name won’t go back into the lottery until a year after I deliver. I’m old enough that the odds of being selected again are slim.”

Sherlock sat on the sofa across from Molly. He wasn’t sure how anyone could carry a child and have their life go back to normal right away. “Thirty-eight weeks is a long time. And you never answered my question.”

“My parents died a while back,” Molly explained. “Only child. Never been close to my aunt or her kids.”

“And friends?” Sherlock questioned. “People that you’re around just because you like them?”

“I could report you for that kind of talk, Mister Scott. Goes against everything the First Minister tells us.”

“Even Eurus Holmes has friends.” Sherlock tried to suppress a shudder thinking about the people his sister surrounded herself with. “As much as she would like to deny it. So why don’t you?”

“Caring is not an advantage, Mister Scott,” Molly repeated the oft-spoken line of Eurus’ dogma.

“You really believe that?” Sherlock questioned.

“I don’t test it by having friends.” Molly rose from her seat. “You know the way out, Mister Scott.”

* * *

 

“Why are you sulking?”

Sherlock laid back on the sofa in the sitting room of 221B. His fingers were steepled underneath his chin. He didn’t bother to open his eyes at Victor’s question. 

He shouldn’t have been so bothered about the dismissal by Miss Hooper. He had just gone to find out a little bit about her. He wanted to make sure his DNA hadn’t been mixed with a complete idiot.

Of course, that would’ve been highly unlikely. The algorithm he had designed took the IQ of the parents into account. For the most part, only intelligent people were used in the lottery. Eurus was far more concerned with the intelligence of the populace than anything else. 

If Sherlock really wanted to know about her he could’ve hacked her file further. He could’ve found her occupation, family history. Hell, he could’ve even found her last purchases on Amazon if he so desired.

Facts weren’t concerning Sherlock. Facts could be acquired anywhere. He knew how to investigate without interacting with Molly Hooper. He was concerned with  _ her _ .

Those large brown eyes were stuck in his mind. He thought about all of her features. How would those features combine with his?

“You were made to donate to the lottery, weren’t you?” Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up at Victor.

Victor frowned, cocking his head as he looked down at Sherlock. “That wasn’t what I expected you to ask me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Well, did you?”

Victor nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

Sherlock sat up. “Do you ever wonder if your sample has been used?”

Sinking down into the chair by the fireplace, Victor shook his head. “No. I never let myself think about it.”

“Why not?” Sherlock, placed his elbows on his knees, leaning in. “There is every likelihood there is a child out there with your genetic material. Aren’t you curious about them?”

“You know the law, Sherlock,” Victor sighed. “If I did father a child they are in the Crèche now. Where I will never see them. I’m not going to drive myself mad thinking about someone I can never meet.”

Sherlock pursed his lips and nodded. “So I suppose… You never thought about the person you were matched with?”

Victor furrowed his brow. “Why would I do that?”

Sherlock leaned back, tilting his head so he could stare at the ceiling. “The algorithm selects the person you are most genetically compatible with. Therefore, there is a high probability of being compatible in other ways.”

“Sherlock, you old romantic you.” Victor laughed heartily.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Why would you be more romantically compatible with a woman just because that stupid algorithm picks someone for your genetics to be mixed with?”

“It’s not a stupid algorithm!” Sherlock protested. “I programmed it!”

Victor sighed. “Listen, Sherlock… There are some things a computer program can’t do. Genetics are one thing. But there’s a spark when you meet someone special. Your heart thumps… Your hands go sweaty… There is just something about meeting a person you’re emotionally compatible with. You know it when it happens.” He ruffled his red locks. “But it’s all an intellectual exercise at this point, isn’t it? I know Eurus can’t actually stop all romantic interactions in the country, but you’re her brother. She’d notice. You know what she did to me. What she did to John. Can you imagine what she’d do to her?”

“Her who?” Sherlock asked, hoping his expression was nonchalant enough to throw Victor off the scent.

“The girl who is carrying your baby,” Victor said plainly. “Come on, Yellowbeard… I’ve known you too long. You’re not going to ask these sorts of questions hypothetically. Whoever this girl is, she’s gone through an invasive medical procedure, is going to be treated as an incubator for the next nine months and then she has to give up her baby. Isn’t that enough?”

“She’s all alone, Redbeard.” Sherlock almost winced at the plaintiveness of his voice. “She doesn’t have anyone.”

“That’s how Eurus wants it.” Victor shrugged his shoulder helplessly. “She’s been alone her whole life… So she wants everyone else to be the same way. Do you really think you can change that?”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock knew it was a bit creepy. He had already gotten enough information about Molly Hooper. He really didn’t need to keep investigating her life. Victor was right. The best thing Sherlock could do for her and their baby was to leave them alone. Eurus never made a secret out of how much she enjoyed tormenting him. She hurt his friends repeatedly just to get to him. What would she do if she knew he was following his Genetic Donation Match?

He didn’t do it often. Just one or twice a week over the past month. He’d discovered where she worked. She was in a position at Bart’s. He hadn’t probed further into it. That would’ve been too far. 

She had been right from what he had been able to observe. She didn’t have friends. She didn’t have anyone. What had happened to her that made her avoid people so much?

That was what he needed to find out.

He was across the street from a cafe. Molly had just rounded the block. Sherlock made his way across the road, just as Molly was about to enter the cafe.

“Oh!” Molly cried, stepping back. Her hands instinctively went to her belly. “It’s you!”

“We have to stop meeting this way,” Sherlock said with an apologetic smile. He grabbed the door, opening it. “Are you going in?”

Molly nodded, stepping into the cafe. “So… Umm… Do you live around here?”

“Not far,” Sherlock lied. “Just a block or so away. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Molly hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded.

Sherlock and Molly slid into a booth together. She averted her gaze from Sherlock, staring intently at a menu.

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock said quickly.

Molly looked up, blinking. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry. I offended you. When we first met.” Sherlock frowned deeply. “You were very upset.”

“I wasn’t upset with you,” Molly admitted. “It had been a rough day. I just didn’t feel like talking to anyone, let alone someone I didn’t know.”

“How are you feeling?” Sherlock’s voice was quiet. He knew it wasn’t the right question to ask right off, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Do you remember how it used to be?” Molly asked. “Before… Eurus? When people could have kids by choice and raise them? I mean it doesn’t feel like all that long ago… But in other ways it feels like forever. I remember when my neighbor was expecting a baby. How excited she was about bringing the baby home… But I don’t get that. I’m an incubator. I won’t even get to see my baby. I just… It’s hard.”

Sherlock was surprised that Molly had opened up to him so quickly, but soon realized why she had: she needed to speak to someone. Anyone. Even a stranger. He had seen how little she interacted with people. Outside of work, did she speak to anyone?

“I…” Sherlock was at a loss what to say to Molly. He wasn’t terribly good at these sort of situations. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I’ve never envied what the Genetic Lottery Program does to women. Us men, we never have to know if our samples are used…” Unless people were like him. “But you women have to live with it for months. It’s horrendous.”

When the waitress came to the table, Molly ordered a tea while Sherlock got a coffee. He reached across the table and put his hand on top on Molly’s. “I’m so sorry.”

Molly smiled weakly, actually squeezing Sherlock’s hand. “Thank you.”

“How are you feeling?” Sherlock asked. “I mean, I’m guessing the implantation took, if it’s still on your mind.”

Molly nodded. “Mm. Morning sickness. All of that fun stuff. I’m on part time at work, so I’m getting a good amount of rest. Spending a lot of time reading about pregnancy. Maybe I’m not thrilled about this, but I’ll at least do it right.”

Sherlock stared at Molly’s hand still clutching his. “That’s… That’s good.” He cleared his throat. “You know, I know a bit about pregnancy.”

“You do?” Molly cocked her head.

Sherlock nodded. “A friend of mine had a baby a while back. I helped her. It’s… Hard. If you don’t have someone to help you.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Molly asked. “You don’t know me and I was so rude to you the last time we met.”

Sherlock squeezed Molly’s hand. “You don’t have anyone. I… know something about that. If we’re both alone, maybe we should be alone together.”

“You just said you had a friend,” Molly whispered.

Sherlock looked down, thinking about Mary. Rosie. John.

“Oh…” Molly sighed. “I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t think...”

“They’re alive,” Sherlock assured her. “They’re just... not around any longer.”

Molly reached into her bag and withdrew a card. She scribbled onto the back of it before holding it out to Sherlock. “Here.”

Sherlock accepted the card. “What’s this?”

“I just wrote my mobile number on the back. We can… Talk. Sometimes.” She smiled. “Maybe I can get your advice about being pregnant.”

“I’d be happy to give it.” Sherlock turned the card over. He blinked. “You’re a doctor.”

“Pathologist,” Molly clarified. “I’m kind of a lab rat at the moment. Easy experiments while I’m pregnant.”

“Still… A pathologist. So you cut up dead bodies.”

Molly nodded. “Mm. Not right now. But yeah… Post-mortems. Most people are disgusted by it…”

“I’m not bothered.” Sherlock leaned closer. “I’m fascinated actually.” He paused. “But… Uh… Not in a weird way. I wouldn’t want you to think I was… Weird about it.”

“I made it my career to be around dead bodies. I’m the last person who can judge.” Molly smiled at the waitress when she delivered their drinks. She picked up the mug, blew on it gently before taking a sip. “What do you do for a living, Mister Scott?”

“I’m a computer programmer.” There was no reason why Sherlock needed to lie. He preferred to not lie to Molly about anything other than his name and relation to Eurus. “But I have a degree in chemistry. I like mysteries. I like having to solve mysteries with science.”

“Any reason you didn’t do anything within your chemistry degree?”

Sherlock would’ve liked to have done something. Eurus had insisted he work with computers. Maybe it was less trouble for her. She’d never explained and he never questioned. “I have two degrees,” Sherlock explained, completely honest. “Too much stuff to learn.”

“Oh.” Molly nodded. “I suppose there are lots of mysteries in computer programming.”

“Not as many as doing post-mortems, I’m sure.” Sherlock felt gleeful. He couldn’t believe his luck! Not only was his Genetic Donation Match intelligent, she was a doctor! 

As soon as the initial glee settled, a wave of fear swept over Sherlock. What was he thinking? If Eurus ever caught wind of what he was thinking about this woman… 

What  _ was _ he thinking about her? 

“I should probably leave,” Sherlock murmured. “I have… I have things.”

“Oh, don’t let me keep you.”

Sherlock rose from his chair. His inside were squirming. “I… I’ll text you.”

He wasn’t sure why he said that. If he was feeling so confused, wasn’t the best thing to immediately cut off contact with Molly? 

Still, he was already thinking of their next conversation.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock always hated Buckingham Palace. He had only been there once under its previous occupants, but he’d loathed it then. When Eurus had moved in it had only become worse.

“Hello Mummy, Father…” Sherlock knelt next to the wheelchairs by the window. They liked to look out the window. Sherlock reached up and brushed some of his mother’s hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

Sherlock’s mother reached a hand out to Sherlock’s face, touching his cheek tenderly. She smiled at him vacantly.

“I’m glad,” Sherlock murmured. “Eurus has been treating you well.”

Now she treated them well. Sherlock had been at school when the incident happened. He wasn’t even really sure what had happened. He had just heard that his parents had ended up in hospital. Whatever Eurus had done to them… Sherlock shuddered to think.

“Family dinner tonight, is it?”

Sherlock looked away from his parents, standing up straight. He tugged the bottom of his jacket down, smartening himself up. “I hardly think it is any business of yours, James.”

James Moriarty slunk towards him, smirking. He patted Sherlock on the cheek. “We’re practically family, Sherlock. In fact, Eurus has asked me to have dinner with you. Won’t that be nice?”

Sherlock’s hands tightened into fists. Oh, he so badly wanted to lay Moriarty out. He was a loathsome snake. Sherlock had no idea why his sister trusted the man so. While Eurus had no problem being terrible on her own, Moriarty just brought out the worst in her. So many of the sadistic plans put into effect were his idea.

“Have you been watching Baskerville Run?” Moriarty grinned, showing off gleaming teeth. “Oh, Johnny-Boy is doing well. No one has actually done three passes. The viewing public love him. It’s going to be a shame when he gets too tired…”

Oh he was so close. It would’ve felt so good to feel the crunch of Moriarty’s nose beneath his knuckles.

“Don’t be so cruel, James.” Eurus smiled from the doorway. “It must be so difficult for Sherlock. He cares deeply for John.”

Sherlock inhaled deeply, bracing himself. “He was a petty distraction. He stepped out of line. He’s where he is supposed to be.”

“What have you been doing?” Eurus narrowed her unearthly, mismatched gaze. “You’re different.”

Sherlock took a deep breath. He needed to keep himself under control. He couldn’t think of Molly. Couldn’t think of the child she was carrying inside her. Eurus knew things she shouldn’t have been able to know. It had always been a talent of their family. If Sherlock were a simple man, he might think his sister some sort of supernatural witch for her abilities to read people. 

As it were, he was not a simple man and he knew her abilities were just because of her incredible intellect. Still, he knew better than to underestimate them. He locked his thoughts about Molly away in a dusty corner of his Mind Palace. He could lock things away. Forget about things until he needed them.

Keep them safe from Eurus. Whenever he showed his vulnerabilities, Eurus exploited it. It had nearly cost Victor his life at the bottom of a well. It would only be a matter of time before it cost John his life in that horrific bloodsport...

“Nothing out of the ordinary, sister dear,” Sherlock replied lightly. “Victor and I are making some incredible strides with our research. It may only be a few years until we’re ready for human testing.”

They were still a long way off from being able to upload a consciousness from a person to a computer. Sherlock had little doubt that the first test would result in the poor test subject being lobotomized. But if was lucky and devious enough, it might never come to that.

“Is that so….” Eurus drew the words out carefully, deliberately, never taking her gaze off of Sherlock.

He felt the thudding of his heart. Eurus didn’t believe him. He was going to discover Molly and the baby and then….

And then…

Eurus stalked to him, cocking her head as she looked him over. She arched a brown. “Do you really hate seeing me that much, Sherlock?”

Sherlock fought the urge to visibly relax. “You know me, Eurus… I’m a solitary sort. I don’t much care for company.” He glanced to Moriarty. “And I never care for the company you keep.”

“Shame.” Eurus smiled at Moriarty. “Because James like you a lot. But actually, thinking about it… It might be because of your dislike of him. You’re playing right into his hands.”

“How about we eat?” Sherlock asked. “I have a lot of work to do. I’d like to get back to it as soon as possible.”

“Of course.” Eurus swept her hand towards the dining room. “After you, brother dear.”

Sherlock walked towards the dining room, trying to ignore the nagging suspicion Eurus was still eying him.


	4. Chapter 4

“What does it feel like?” Sherlock asked. He glanced over his shoulder at Molly. He was sitting on the floor, while she was stretched out on the sofa, her hands on her stomach. She’d only gained a pound since the beginning of her pregnancy. At her current stage of pregnancy, such minute development was natural. 

Molly gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. It doesn’t really feel like anything. It’s still sort of unreal. I mean, I have the morning sickness, some minor abdomen pressure… But that seems to be it. I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be feeling.”

Sherlock turned fully to face Molly. “But you’ve researched it.” He gestured to the stacks of books on pregnancy on the coffee table. “How can you not know what you’re supposed to be feeling?”

“Physical feeling and… other feelings… Are different.” Molly took a deep breath, grabbing one of the throw pillows and hugging it to herself. “I know what my symptoms are. But I feel things… But I’m not sure what they are or if they’re normal.” Molly hugged her pillow together. “And I can’t tell anyone about it.”

“You’re telling me.” Sherlock moved closer to Molly. It was a subtle shift towards her.

“You don’t count,” Molly replied.

Sherlock arched a brow.

“I mean I trust you,” Molly shifted towards him. “I know you’re not going to tell anyone. You won’t force me to go to a Re-education Center.”

“Never,” Sherlock whispered. “You are safe with me.” He moved closer still.

Sherlock could feel Molly’s warm breath on his skin. How had they gotten that close? He swallowed hard, looking into Molly’s brown eyes. “Molly.”

“William,” Molly breathed. Finally, she backed up. “You should… You should go.”

Sherlock found himself focusing on her small, pink lips. “Do you really want me to do that?”

Molly shook her head. “That’s why you should. We could both get in trouble.”

Sherlock cupped Molly’s face with one hand. “People do this all the time, Molly. It’s breeding that is outlawed. That won’t be a problem for us right now.” He glanced down at her stomach.

“We can’t take that chance, William. You’ve never meet Eurus.”

Sherlock would have laughed if he wasn’t focused on what Molly had said And the implication of it. “You’ve met Eurus Holmes?”

Molly nodded, biting her lower lip. “I’m pretty good at my job. A lot of people respect me. Because of that… Minister Holmes liked me to do jobs for her.”

Sherlock moved back, slumping down slightly. He had his suspicions about his sister’s proclivities, but Molly’s profession made it clear. “You’re a pathologist.”

Molly nodded once again, squirming in discomfort. “The Minister would come in sometimes… With bodies. She liked to watch me do the post-mortem. To know all of the details of what the people had gone through when they died.”

“And you just did it?”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Molly closed her eyes, a few tears caught in her lashes. “I never asked where the bodies came from. I was afraid she would tell me. I didn’t want to end up in jail or a Re-education Center.. Or worse… In Baskerville.”

Sherlock was putting Molly in danger every moment he was with her. She was terrified of Eurus. If Eurus ever found out…

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sherlock bridged the gap between himself and Molly. He pressed his mouth to her, feeling her warm and soft lips yielding to his.

After a long moment, Molly pulled back just enough that their mouths no longer connected. She pressed her forehead to Sherlock’s. “Why did you do that, William?” A pang of desperate longing filled her voice.

“Because I needed to,” Sherlock admitted. “Because I’ve been thinking of doing it since the moment I first saw you. And I’m afraid I might have to leave you and never come back or else I might just want more.”

“William, I don’t…”

“My name isn’t William,” Sherlock said before he could stop himself. He shook his head. “No, well, it is. My first name. But I don’t go by it. My name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” He paused, taking a breath. “Everyone calls me Sherlock.”

Molly pulled back. “What?” She scrambled back until she’d pulled herself off the sofa. “What are you talking about?” Realization dawned on her face. “You’re the brother. The other one. I’ve seen Mycroft but I’ve never seen you.” Her body was rigid. “Why? Is this a sting? Do you go undercover to see if people are… I don’t even know what you’re trying to do!”

“NO!” Sherlock cried. “I just… I don’t like attention. I didn’t want to tell you my name because… Well, I know what people think of Eurus and rightfully so. But you deserve to know the truth.”

“Is this a game?” Molly demanded. “Some game that Eurus is playing with me? You two are using me…”

“Eurus doesn’t know about you,” Sherlock stayed on his knees, almost pleading with Molly. “And as long as I can help it she won’t. She hurts the people I care about. And I care about you, Molly.”

Molly kept staring at Sherlock with wide, tear-filled eyes. “Leave. Right now. You can’t be here, Will--  _ Sherlock _ .”

Sherlock rose to his feet. “Before I leave just tell me… Do you care about me?”

Molly raised her chin defiantly. “Caring is a disadvantage.”

* * *

 

Mary Watson’s image was slightly pixelated on the screen. Sherlock had to run it through so many relays and spoofs to hide the transmission, the quality had suffered. Still, he could see her clearly rubbing her temples as she shook her head.

“All right… Let me see if I have this all straight, Sherlock. Instead of using your skills as a hacker to find a way to free my husband from captivity, you implanted a virus into the Genetic Match Database to inform you when your sample was used. You tracked down the woman selected to be the mother of your child. She’s terrified of Eurus, because Eurus used her to perform post-mortems on corpses Eurus most likely killed herself. Still, you thought it was a good idea to stalk this poor girl and insert yourself into her life under a false identity. Then you admitted your real identity just in time to tell her that you’re in love with her, something that will most likely get her thrown into Baskerville a minute after she gives birth.”

Sherlock leaned back heavily in his chair, sighing deeply. “I… I never told her I loved her.”

“Didn’t you?” Mary cocked her head. “Sherlock, you’ve made an utter mess of this from the start. I’m trying to stage a coup here, something that I really needed your help on. Instead, you’ve been worried about what happened to your genetic material. You’ve put an innocent woman in a lot of danger. Not only  _ any _ woman, but the one who is carrying your child. You’ve been ridiculously reckless and irresponsible.”

Sherlock sank deeper into his chair. Mary just laughed. “Sherlock Holmes, you’re my kind of crazy. Your biggest mistake in all of this was not contacting me sooner. You desperately need some help in this. Victor’s not pulling his weight.”

“Victor knows very little about this,” Sherlock admitted. “He knows there is a woman carrying my child. He doesn’t know how much I’ve been interacting with her. I’ve also kept your situation a secret from him. Eurus has put him through a lot. I don’t want him to end up like John.”

Mary leaned forward. “No one is going to end up like John ever again. And John isn’t going to be where he is for long. I have plans underway. I’m going to need your help on them. But for your help to be worth anything, I need your mind clear. You can’t be worried about Victor or Molly.”

Sherlock straightened up quickly, chin jutting out. “I can’t just cast them aside. We need your revolution, but they’re important.”

“I’m not suggesting you cast them aside,” Mary said softly. “This is it, Sherlock. Everything changes now. We’ve kept you in London so Eurus wouldn’t suspect anything. But we need her to know what we’re capable of. We need her to know you’re involved. But everyone you care about will be in danger. Eurus won’t do anything to Mycroft. But Victor, Mrs Hudson, this Molly… You need to get them out of London. I wish I could send Greg, but he’s already on Eurus’ watch list. If he steps foot in London he’ll be off to Baskerville. I’m sending in Ajay. He’ll be there tomorrow night. You have to be ready. And you know if your sister finds out…”

“Please Mary,” Sherlock scoffed. “I’ve had nearly forty years of practice getting things over on Eurus. That’s not the tricky part.”

“What is?”

Sherlock sighed. “Convincing Molly I’m not on Eurus’ side.”

Mary picked up a phone and typed on it. “I’m sending the meeting location to your burner phone. Ajay will be there tomorrow night at eight. You have until then, Sherlock. You have twenty hours to convince this girl. Good luck.”

Sherlock’s burner phone buzzed with the text. He looked at the information. “Yeah… I’m going to need it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock had been standing at Molly’s door for half an hour. He knocked once again. “Molly, please… Open the door. I can hear you breathing. You’re right there, waiting for me to knock again.”

“I’m not letting you in!” Molly cried. “You’ve lied to me the entire time I’ve known you. You’re… You’re trying to do things to me. Illegal things! I’d call the police on you if I thought they’d dare lock up a Holmes!”

“The police may come anyway, Molly.” Sherlock cringed even as he spoke. He didn’t want to sound like he was threatening her. “Another sweep will be coming down your street at the top of the hour. If they see me standing here still… I am a highly recognizable man to government officials. It will rouse suspicion.”

The door opened and a slender hand wrapped around the end of Sherlock’s blue scarf. He was tugged into the hall. “That’s low.” Molly glowered at him. “You’re trying to frighten me, because… Because…”

“Molly.” Sherlock held up his hands in surrender. “Would you please let me explain myself. I’m done being dishonest with you. I will tell you absolutely everything.”

Molly narrowed her gaze, looking him over thoughtfully for a long moment. She pursed her lips before releasing her grip on his scarf. “You have five minutes.”

Sherlock sighed in relief, able to draw a proper breath now that his scarf wasn’t constricting his windpipe. He ruffled his dark curls with gloved hands. “You think I’m playing a game with you or involved in some sort of sting operation with Eurus. Molly, I despise my sister. I didn’t tell you who I was because I know how everyone sees her. It’s how I see her. I grew up with her. I watched her become…  _ This _ . And was unable to stop her. The woman used  _ 1984 _ as a How To Guide. You think I wouldn’t want to hide my relation to her? That I could condone it at all? She’s tortured the world for a few years. She’s done it to me our entire lives. When I was six, she threw my best friend down a well and gave me a riddle to find him. He barely got out with his life. Victor and I never told a soul, but I wish I had. Maybe someone would’ve done something about her. It was just the start. I’ve always been her favourite plaything.” Sherlock’s hand shook slightly. “Do you know she doesn’t know the difference between laughing and screaming? I do. And she  _ loves _ to hear me laugh. She has controlled every aspect of my life. I love chemistry. But Eurus thought she might need a computer expert, so I did that instead. I was a junkie for ten years because the only thing that could numb the pain Eurus put me through was heroin. And I curse myself every day for dulling my senses to avoid her. Maybe if I hadn’t… I would’ve been able to do something about this shit world we’re in. Maybe I would’ve been able to stop it before it even started. Since I’ve gotten clean, I’ve tried to make up for it. But even that has been hell.”

Sherlock ignored the shocked look on Molly’s face. He knew he had unloaded a massive amount of information on her. But she needed to know everything. She needed to know about John.

Striding into the sitting room, Sherlock grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He cringed at the weathered, blood-stained face of John Watson as he caught the body of another insurgent in his arms. The corpse was riddled with bullets. “The next run of Baskerville isn’t scheduled until next month. But John Watson is in a holding cell awaiting it. It will be his fifth pass.”

“Please turn that off,” Molly begged. She grabbed for the remote. “I hate that thing. It’s vile.”

“Most people thinks it is great entertainment. I think it’s  _ Damnatio ad Bestias _ for the digital age.” Sherlock said, clenching his hand around the remote. If he grabbed it any tighter he was going to break it. “Everyone knows John’s story… Even people who think it’s vile.”

“He illegally bred with an American,” Molly recited John’s story. “She was undercover to assassinate Eurus. She disappeared before she gave birth, but John Watson was caught and tried with treason and violating the Genetic Purity Act. He’s lasted in Baskerville longer than anyone else.”

“He’s a war hero,” Sherlock said, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he spoke about John. “It’s no surprise he should last as long as he has. He’s fierce and clever like no one else I’ve ever met.”

Molly blinked. “You’ve met him?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. We were flatmates. Not long after I finally decided to clean up and do something with my miserable life. And he…” Sherlock cleared his throat, looking down. “If it wasn’t for John, I doubt I would’ve stayed on that path. Then we met Mary… You see Molly, Mary never tried to kill Eurus. She was surveilling the situation here for the American government. It is unsurprising the rest of the world would be fearful of Eurus. John wasn’t taken to Baskerville because his wife tried to murder Eurus or because they illegally married and became pregnant. He went because of me. Because Eurus blamed him for  _ my _ rebellion. She doesn’t seem to grasp that he didn’t cause it… That’s why I found him to start with. I needed someone who would help me fight my sister. I’m the one who tried to take her down and they paid for it. Mary is in hiding and John--” Sherlock pointed to the television. “--is paraded around on television, being shot at, beaten and nearly mauled by genetically engineered monstrosities. One day-- probably not too far away-- his fierceness and cleverness will fail him and people will cheer as they watch him die on live television. A man whose only true crime in Eurus’ eyes was being my friend.”

Molly was still, looking at Sherlock with those beautiful doe eyes wide. “Eurus forced me to make the Genetic Match Algorithm. You wouldn’t  _ believe _ how much junk I had to shoot into my veins to forget the fact my sister wanted to make me a party to eugenics. And I know it is all garbage, because I’ve seen John’s daughter. He hasn’t, but I have. Rosie. Her name is Rosie. Rosamund Johanna. And seeing the face of that little girl… I know that caring can’t be a disadvantage if it created something so pure and wonderful.”

Molly continued to stared at Sherlock. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “By my count, we’re about six minutes over my five minute limit.”

“Why are you telling me all of this, Sherlock?” Molly asked, a slight note of pleading in her voice. He wanted to move to her, to take her in his arms. She was still frightened of him. Maybe more now than she had been when he’d revealed his true identity to her.

“Eurus has hurt everyone I care about. And now… I care about you as well. It is only a matter of time before you and your child are in danger because of me. And like I said, it is only a matter of time before John loses his will to survive Baskerville. No one can fight indefinitely. I’ve been doing everything I can to fight Eurus here in London. But that time is over. I have to truly strike. Let her know that won’t play her games any longer. I have to leave. If I’m going to do that… I need you to be safe. With me.” 

He extended a hand towards Molly. She just stared at it. “There’s one more thing you need to tell me…” She looked up into his eyes. “Why me?”

Sherlock stared into her dark brown eyes for a long moment. His gaze then drifted down to the slight swell of her belly. It was barely visible under her clothes, but it was there.

“Because you’re Molly Hooper,” Sherlock answered. It wasn’t the whole truth. But some things would have to wait until another day. Besides, it wasn’t their child that kept Sherlock coming back. It was her.

Finally, Molly took his hand. “I don’t know what kind of revolutionary I’d be.”

“I think you’ll surprise yourself.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re the reason Sherlock’s been off his game for weeks.” Victor smiled warmly at Molly. She shrank down slightly and Sherlock felt her nestle against his side. Her small frame was so warm against his. It felt so… Natural. Right.

“Oh, aren’t you just a lovely little thing?” Mrs Hudson smiled warmly at Molly. “Of course you’d be able to charm our Sherlock.”

“Enough with that,” Sherlock cut his friend off abruptly. Ribbing was all well and good-- he certainly got it from everyone-- but they had important things to do and little time to do it in. “We need to do this with precision. Molly, you have everything?”

Molly looked down at her small bag. Sherlock had gone through her things and asked her what she absolutely, positively could not live without. They had to go light. If security thought that they were trying to leave the country they would be stopped. 

“What about the rest of my things?” Molly asked. “My whole flat…”

“I have a network in London,” Sherlock replied. He reluctantly moved away from Molly so he could pace. “I’ve given the key to your flat to Wiggins. He will empty it out. Put your things in storage in an undisclosed location. No doubt once Eurus figures out we’ve fled she’ll plunder both your flat and 221 in an effort to discover where we have gone.”

Molly let out a small whimper and lowered her head. Sherlock approached her, grasping her shoulders. “Molly.” He gently lifted her chin so she looked at him. “I know this is difficult and you don’t understand why you’re involved in all of this. I am deeply sorry. But if you stay here, Eurus will eventually discover our connection. Even if she doesn’t, eventually your baby will be taken away from you. This way… You two can at least stay together.”

Molly nodded. “I know. Believe me, I know. I just… I didn’t expect this. Any of this.”

“What are we going to do, Sherlock?” Victor asked. 

Sherlock took a deep breath. “I don’t have all of the information. Just where we’re meeting Mary’s operative. It’s safer that way.”

“Sherlock, are you sure this is necessary?” Mrs Hudson asked. “Your sister--”

“--Will hurt anyone she thinks is connected to me,” Sherlock finished for her. “Anyone she thinks will hurt me by their injury. She’s done it before and will not hesitate to do it again.”

“Believe me, he’s right,” Victor said. He shivered. “I know from experience.”

Molly covered her mouth with her hand. She pulled away from Sherlock and raced towards the loo. Whether she was getting ill from morning sickness or the situation, Sherlock didn’t know. He took a step to go after her, but Mrs Hudson halted him. “I’ll take care of the dear. Don’t worry about it.”

Mrs Hudson bustled off to care for Molly. Sherlock collapsed into his chair, steepling his fingers as he closed his eyes.

“Do you really think we can all get out of the city without Eurus finding us?” Victor asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “I don’t know. She far surpasses me in her knowledge. All we can do is hope.”

He opened his eyes to look at Victor, who sat in the chair across from him. John’s old chair. Victor rested his elbows against his knees and leaned in. “Does she know yet?”

“I told you, I don’t know what Eurus knows.”

“Not Eurus.” Victor jerked his head towards the loo. “Molly. Does she know about the baby?”

“She was there when it was implanted. I should think she would know.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I’m asking and you know it.”

“I haven’t told her yet,” Sherlock sighed. He leaned further back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling. “It’s not exactly the easiest thing to bring up. How exactly are you supposed to tell a girl that you’re the father of the baby she was forcibly implanted with, especially considering I’m the one who came up with the algorithm that matched us?”

“Yeah.” Victor nodded. “I can see where that would be an awkward conversation to have. But you need to have it eventually.”

“Not yet,” Sherlock sighed. “Once she gets to know me a bit better. We’re essentially strangers. The scant amount of time we have spent together I’ve had to lie to her about who I am. She needs to get to know who Sherlock Holmes is, before she has to deal with what that means for her personal legacy.”

Sherlock raised his head to look at Victor once again. He took a deep breath. “We might not all make it out. Eurus might figure out what we’re doing before we do it. But I promise you this… I will throw myself into the crossfire before I let anyone else get hurt. If something happens to me, promise me you’ll take care of Molly and Mrs Hudson.”

Victor nodded. “Of course, Yellowbeard. You don’t even need to ask.”

But Sherlock did need to ask. Victor didn’t want to believe that something would happen to Sherlock, but if worse came to worse, he would get between his sister’s goons and his friends. He didn’t care if he got to safety, just that they did. After John, he refused to lose anyone else.

Sherlock jumped to his feet as Mrs Hudson led Molly back into the room. The slight girl was shaking slightly, her face pale. “Are you alright?”

Molly nodded. “I’m fine. Just a bit queasy.” She bit her lip. “Wil-- Sherlock, I’m going to slow you down.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Sherlock shook his head, dismissing any thought of leaving her behind in London. “You’re coming with us. I can’t leave you here.”

“Why do you care so much about me?” Molly asked. “You hardly know me.”

“I know enough,” Sherlock insisted. He strode to her and put an arm around her, letting her lean against his more solid frame. “We need to be leaving. We’ve got a long trip ahead of us and a lot of people to avoid along the way.”

“Where are we going exactly?” Victor asked.

“Dover,” Sherlock replied. “At least, eventually. The Rebels are based off the coast of France.”

“There are at least five security checkpoints between here and there,” Molly said, her voice shaking with nerves.”

“I know,” Sherlock sighed. “We’ll be meeting up with Mary’s operative at Canary Wharf. He'll have insights into how to get out of England without detection."

"What do we do?" Victor asked. 

"Get Molly and Mrs Hudson outside. Hail a cab." Sherlock looked around 221B. "I'll be down there in a few minutes."

Once Victor ushered the women out of the flat along with the scant luggage, Sherlock took one last moment to look around his flat. He had been there for years. He had so many memories of his time with John and Mary and now Victor. He regretted what he had to do. 

He grabbed his computer and smashed it on the floor. One by one, he smashed all of his equipment. He peered out the window and saw Victor had retrieved a cab. Molly and Mrs Hudson were inside, while Victor got the luggage into the back. Sherlock nodded. "All right then. Time to do this."

He grabbed a bottle of fine Scotch he'd been given for Christmas from Mycroft. He opened it, taking a swig. He then began to pour the remaining liquid onto the carpet. He grabbed another bottle and opened it, shoving a handkerchief into the mouth. He fished his lighter from his coat and ignited the handkerchief. He tossed the bottle over his shoulder as he walked out of the flat. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to watch as the flames began to engulf his former home. With a small sigh, he shut the door and continued on his way outside.

“Everything all right?” Victor asked as he closed the boot of the cab.

Sherlock looked up at 221B one last time. “It would be in our best interest to leave as quickly as possible.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ajay was a handsome man of Indian descent. Sherlock was struck by his youth. While Sherlock was not fully informed of Mary’s past as Rosamund, he knew Ajay was a part of her Special Operations Group AGRA. He must have been incredibly young when he’d been recruited. Then, he had the suspicion Mary had been recruited young as well. 

He was looking over his phone while Sherlock and Victor loaded their meager luggage into the back of Ajay’s van. He then looked up. “Your sister has already been informed of the fire at your flat.”

“Fire?” Mrs Hudson repeated, sticking her head out the back of the van. “What fire?”

“An unfortunate necessity, Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock waved his hand dismissively and urging her to get back in. He turned his attention back to Ajay. “Eurus will quickly figure out I was the one who set it.”

“They’re still trying to put it out.” Ajay put his phone away. “Gives us some time to sneak away. You’re high priority and they want to ensure your safety. They don’t know you’re not in there yet.”

“Still, it would be in our best interest that I keep my head down.” Sherlock looked around furtively. He only hoped he didn't draw attention to himself. Then, few people were able to recognize him on sight. Unlike Eurus and Mycroft, he kept a low profile. 

"I took care of the CCTV cameras before you got here," Ajay said. He glanced over to the cab driver, who still waited.

"Meter's running," the driver said, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to pay me?"

Ajay threw him a wad of cash. He then pulled a gun from his jacket and fired at the man.

"What are you doing?!" Sherlock demanded, running to the driver where he'd fallen. He noticed immediately there wasn't any blood, but instead there was a dart lodged in the cabbie's neck.

"It's just a tranquilizer," Ajay explained. "He'll be out for a few hours and when he wakes up, he only have foggy memories of the afternoon. We can't leave a trail." He stalked to the van, gesturing inside. "Now come on, we really need to get moving."

Sherlock hefted the cabbie up and laid him in the back of his car. He pulled out the tranquilizer and tossed it away. Hopefully, if he were discovered, it would be thought he'd just gotten pissed and passed out in the back.

He got into the back of the van and settled himself down on the floor next to Molly. They were surrounded by large crates, one of which held their luggage. Molly looked up at him, worry in her deep brown eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered.

Sherlock slung an arm over her shoulders. "We're going to be all right, Molly. We're going somewhere safe."

Ajay leaned against the door. "All right. You'll be able to hear me from the front. If I tell you to get hidden, do it fast."

With that, he slammed the doors shut, bathing the back in darkness. Sherlock felt Molly cuddle closer to him. He closed his eyes, trying to let himself enjoy the feel of her close to him. He pulled his arms out of his coat and draped one half over her, blanketing her. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Mrs Hudson smiling softly at them.

They didn't talk while Ajay drove. There was a tension in the air, as if a single word might reveal their presence. Molly began to doze against Sherlock. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his mind palace. He tried to catalogue everything that had happened and everything that would happen.

If his calculations were correct about the state of 221B, the contents inside and where he'd started the fire, it would have been blazing by the time someone reported the smoke. He'd made sure the detectors were disconnected. It would be at least a day before they were able to sort through the wreckage and know for certain he had not been in there.

He lamented the loss of his flat, but sacrifices needed to be made. It was just a building filled with things. What truly mattered were the people travelling with him, the people he was travelling to, and the one who was still lost.

Eurus would know what had happened once they discovered it hadn't been an accident that had claimed 221B. But as much as he was covering his tracks by masking any evidence he might have left, he was leaving a message for Eurus. He was breaking all of his ties with London. He was willing to fully dedicate himself to the rebel cause. He wasn't going to put up with the tyrannical nature of his sister any longer. 

What would this new freedom bring? Mary had hinted they were making a full assault against Eurus. What were they going to do against her?

Sherlock had his reservations. He wasn't sure they could attack against Eurus and survive. She might well destroy the whole world just to hold onto her own position. How could they possibly strike against her?

Molly let out a small little moan, cuddling herself closer. Sherlock felt a warm puff of air against his neck. He leaned in to her, not able to stop his smile. He cared so much about Molly. It frightened him a little just how quickly she had become so dear to him.

That was what he was going to focus on, he told himself. He was going to concentrate on making sure Molly and their child were all right. Everything else was secondary.

"We're coming up to a security checkpoint," Ajay called out from the front. "Get hidden."

Without even waking Molly, Sherlock scooped her up and set her into the open crate. He helped Victor get Mrs Hudson in, then the two men got inside. Sherlock covered up the top of the crate carefully. He held his breath and listened. The van came to a stop and there was the muffled noise of Ajay speaking to a security officer.

"Papers."

"There should be everything there."

"Where are you heading?"

"Canterbury." 

Molly was awake and looking at Sherlock wide-eyed. He covered her mouth with his hand, lest she make any noise. He just hoped security didn't question the papers too much or insist on an inspection of the cargo. "All right. Move along."

Sherlock finally let out a breath of relief as they began to drive along. After a few minutes, he climbed out of the crate.

"We're clear," Ajay reassured him. "My paperwork is all good. It's actually not forged. It's a lot easier to move in the city if I have a legitimate transport job."

"Hardly appropriate work for a CIA operative," Sherlock said through the small slit leading to the front cabin.

"CIA operatives will take whatever work fits their cover the best," Ajay pointed out. "And right now, I need to be in a position to move people and supplies to the rebels. It comes in handy."

Sherlock helped Mrs Hudson and Molly out of the crate. "So we're out of the city?"

"Yeah," Ajay replied. "Things should be pretty quiet for the rest of the trip.”

Sherlock sighed, looking at the weary faces of his travelling companions. “We can only hope.”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock remained in his mind palace for the rest of the trip. He went over the scenarios in his head and tried to work out what the next move of both the rebels and Eurus would be. Eventually, the van stopped at a helipad.

“This is a tourist helicopter,” Sherlock commented warily. “You’re supposed to look at the cliffs while proposing marriage and tosh like that. At least people used to do that when they could still propose marriage.”

“Yeah,” Ajay said as he loaded the luggage into the helicopter. “But they still allow people to look at the cliffs. A short range helicopter will get you where you need to go a hell of a lot faster than a boat, and the rules for flight plans are a lot different than airplanes. Now get going.”

The pilot gestured for them to get inside. Sherlock first helped Mrs Hudson into the helicopter. Victor got in after her. Finally, Sherlock put an arm around Molly and led her in. 

Once they were secured, the helicopter took off. Sherlock held tight to Molly, who looked a little queasy. Sherlock kept an eye on where they were going. Rather than going along the coast so they could look at the cliffs, they flew out into the channel.

Sherlock was a bit puzzled when the helicopter started to descend towards a large boat-- a barge, would actually be a better term for it. Mercifully, their pilot was gifted enough to manage the landing. 

“Get everyone and everything out quickly!” he heard someone bark. The voice was nearly unintelligible over the noise of the helicopter. Sherlock unbuckled himself and Molly and got them out of the helicopter. There were a flurry of people around them. He held onto Molly and looked around frantically for Victor and Mrs Hudson, grabbing Victor’s wrist to keep them all close together.

The helicopter lifted off again after a few moments, after the last bit of luggage had been pulled out by the people that had swarmed them.

Finally, Sherlock could see the person who had been barking orders. He smiled broadly.

“Sherlock Holmes,” Mary Watson beamed at him. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. We’ve got a lot to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Relief washed over Sherlock as he looked upon Mary Watson. After a moment he strode to her and embraced her tightly in his arms. "God, it's good to see you again."

"You too. I've been so worried about you." Mary pulled back, smiling. "Mrs Hudson, I'm glad to see you again. And some new faces..."

Sherlock nodded, relief turning to excited energy as he stepped back to Molly. There was something nerve-wracking about introducing her to Mary. Maybe it was because Mary was always able to call Sherlock out on his bullshit. "That is my oldest friend over there, Victor Trevor. I've mentioned him before." He smiled, placing a hand on the small of Molly's back. "And this... This is Molly Hooper."

"It's nice to meet you both." Mary nodded her head towards them. "Welcome aboard the  _ Haven _ . Anywhere we'd like you to stay out of for safety reasons is clearly marked. Otherwise, you have free reign of the ship. Greg will show you to your quarters and you can relax. I'm sure the journey was stressful."

Sherlock gave Greg Lestrade a silent nod as he stepped forward to show the others to their rooms. The former detective inspector was someone Sherlock admired greatly. A few times, Sherlock had assisted him on cases. That had ended when the clues to one case lead directly to Eurus. Sherlock didn't want to risk it after that. Unfortunately, Lestrade had not let it go. First, he was simply let go from the police force. Eventually, he was driven from the country. At least he was safe and he'd been able to join with Mary.

Instead of following Lestrade to his quarters, Sherlock followed after Mary. "A boat? Really? You think a boat is the safest place for us? You don't think my sister can find this?"

"I think your sister can find just about anything she wants," Mary replied. "But at least this ship can stay out of English waters and it can move. We have people on the inside. If Eurus tries to make a strike against us, we'll know about it."

"And do you really think Mycroft will tell you the truth if the chips are down?" Sherlock scowled deeply. "He might have thrown you some bones in the past because even he isn't so morally bankrupt that he can condone everything Eurus does... But he is still loyal to her."

"I'm doing what I can." Mary stopped and turned to face Sherlock. "The CIA is still giving us intelligence. Not everything is based on what Mycroft has told me. The Americans are incredibly interested in destabilizing your sister's regime. Eventually we'll move on. We know Eurus will find us. But the same can be said for anywhere we set up shop."

"She'll be more interested in finding you now that I've left London," Sherlock pointed out. "You've made it personal now. For as much as Eurus likes to pretend that attachment means nothing to her, you have absconded with her favourite pet.”

“Sherlock, I’m really glad you’re here. You don’t know what it means to us.” Mary put a hand on Sherlock’s arm. “We really need you.”

“And I really need you,” Sherlock replied. He jerked his chin towards where Lestrade had led Mrs Hudson, Victor and Molly. “Those three… Only you and John have meant as much to me and we know how that turned out. My sister loves to say that sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. I have quite a few defects in her eyes now. I can’t let her exploit that again.”

“We’ll keep them safe. All four of them.” Mary leaned in closer. “Have you talked to Molly yet? About the child?”

“First Victor and now you?” Sherlock shook his head. “It was hard enough explaining to her my connection to Eurus. How was I supposed to tell her that the child she was impregnated with is also mine? I want her to know who I am first. I want her to know that I care for her outside of the baby.”

Mary sighed. “Sherlock, it’s just going to get harder. There’s always going to be another reason not to tell her. You were both victims in this.”

“But I’m the victim who knew about it and is related to the person who forced it.”  Sherlock sighed. “Let’s not worry about that. You brought us here because you have a plan. A very specific plan you believe is going to anger my sister. Do you care to enlighten me?”

“We’re breaking into Baskerville,” Mary replied. “I’m sick of this. I’m sick of that monster having my husband. She’s using him to try to keep me in line. The second she believes I’m a real threat she’ll make John pay for my transgressions.” She looked down, regret clear on her face. “I wish I could separate myself enough from my own feelings, but I know I’ll never be able to truly strike against her until I have John back.”

Mary went very quiet. Sherlock put an arm around her, squeezing her gently. “It’s all right. I want to get John back too. As long as we have a plan for it. I’m going to be there every step of the way.”

“It’s not going to be easy, Sherlock.” Mary leaned into his chest. “Baskerville is a high security military installation.”

“And John is John.” Sherlock pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My only question is what took you so long.”

“I’ve missed you.” Mary smiled up at Sherlock. “I wasn’t going to be able to do this without you.”

“Would’ve gotten angry if you had tried. Just tell me what you need me to do.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock listened to everyone’s plans for attacking Baskerville. Sherlock remained quiet, his eyes closed and his fingers steepled beneath his chin. Mary had assembled a good group of people. Her CIA team-- AGRA-- were no one to trifle with. Everyone else was hardened by their time serving in the resistance. They knew what they were doing far more than he did.

“Sherlock?” Mary asked. “Do you have anything to add?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I think you’ve all got a pretty good handle on what we need to do. This is the best time to do it. My sister is most likely preoccupied with my disappearance. She’ll be wrong-footed. If we’re to save John and the others… It’s a good moment.”

He rose from his chair and straightened his jacket. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” He walked away from the small team of revolutionaries.

He didn’t know if they could really do it. He didn’t know if Eurus would truly be discombobulated by his sudden disappearance. They could well all die in the attempt.

But if Sherlock were to be honest, he preferred the idea of dying fighting against Eurus than living under her tyrannical dictatorship any longer.

But there was something else that kept calling to him. Kept him from giving over to the suicide mission fully. He would go out with Mary and her freedom fighters, but before he did that there was something he needed to do.

Molly was in the small quarters that had been assigned to her. She was sitting on the small bed, reading a book on pregnancy. She looked up when Sherlock walked in. “Oh… Sherlock. Hi. Um. I thought you were in the meeting.”

“I was,” Sherlock replied. “But I needed to get out of there. I know what they’re planning. It might work.”

“Might?” Molly repeated, biting her lower lip nervously.

Sherlock knelt down in front of her. He reached over and carefully placed his hand on Molly’s stomach. “So Mary gave you some books on child rearing.”

Molly nodded, setting her book down. “Yes. It’s funny. I never much thought about being a mother before… Everything. But now… It looks like I’m going to be one. If I’m here, I won’t have to give up my baby. So I guess I’m going to be a mummy.”

Sherlock smiled, feeling a sense of pride like he’d never felt before. Molly was going to be a mummy. To his own child. “Molly, I might be killed tomorrow.”

“Don’t say that,” Molly whispered.

Sherlock bowed his head, taking a deep, shaky breath. “But it’s true. I don’t know what’s going to happen. This is dangerous. But I want you to know that Mary and her people will take care of you. You’ll never have to be afraid of Eurus again. You and your baby will be safe.”

“I still don’t understand why you did all of this for me.” Molly’s hand covered Sherlock’s.

He acted on pure instinct. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Molly’s. Her body stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed into his embrace.

She felt warm and soft in his arms. She let her fingers drift up into his curls, burying in the dark locks. “Sherlock…” She whispered to him.

He shook his head, panting slightly. “Don’t think.” His lips ghost over her jaw. It had been years since he’d indulged in physical pleasure. With Molly’s frightened following of Eurus’s dogma, he was sure it was the same for her. “Just feel. We can do what we want. We don't have to be afraid of Eurus. We just have to..."

Molly nipped at Sherlock's lower lip hard. She gave his curls a small tug, eliciting a moan from his mouth. "Sherlock... Just shut up right now."

He did as he was told, just giving in to the feelings of being with this woman who had become so dear to him so quickly. He didn't know what was going to happen the next day when he went off to save John, but at the moment, it didn't matter. He just need to concentrate on Molly.

He began to unbutton her blouse with slightly clumsy fingers. It had been too long since he had undressed someone who was not him. Molly pushed his hands away and took over the task herself. He pulled back and just watched as her skin was revealed to him. 

He cocked his head and looked down at the slight pouting of her belly. It was barely noticeable with her clothes on, but with her shirt off he could see it clearly. Molly's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Do you not want to... Is it... Strange?"

Sherlock shook his head slowly. "No. Not at all." He ran his hand reverently over her stomach. "As long as you are comfortable with it."

"Kiss me," Molly demanded.

Sherlock gave in, pressing his mouth to hers. He groaned against her, feeling his arousal growing as he pressed his body to hers. He wanted to lose himself in Molly. It was unfair. She was pregnant by him, but they had been denied the pleasure of the flesh. He was going to enjoy being with her.

He trailed his mouth over the swell of her breasts. He felt her heart beating quickly. She writhed beneath him as he lavished her with affection. "Stop... Stop..." Molly gasped.

Sherlock pulled back, blinking up at Molly. Had he done something to harm her? "Are you..."

Before he could get out the rest of the words, Molly had pushed him onto his back, laying him down on the bed. She licked her lips. "It's too much. It's my turn now." She unbuttoned his shirt deftly, revealing his pale flesh. With each revealed centimetre, she placed a kiss. Sherlock shuddered, throwing his head back as he enjoyed the sensations coursing through him.

He needed her as he had once needed heroin. He needed her like he need oxygen. There was nothing in the world but Molly Hooper. She was his everything-- his damnation and his salvation all in the same moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Molly opened his trousers and tugged them and his pants down his long legs.  He felt exposed to her hungry gaze, but he trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone before. As she pressed her mouth to him, he knew he was right to trust her so. The sensations she brought out in him were absolutely indescribable. Despite wanting to just enjoy the pleasure, he forced himself to opened his eyes and glanced down at Molly. She was taking him into her mouth, sucking wantonly at his cock.

He threaded his fingers in her hair. “Come here,” he demanded.

Molly stopped her oral ministrations, looking up at him with her wide, brown eyes. “Did I do it wrong?”

“I want to make love to you, Molly Hooper,” Sherlock murmured. “Let me make love to you.”

Molly straddled his body. He let his fingers ghost over her bared skin. She was so beautiful. He’d never seen such a vision before. He let his slender digits slip between her thighs. Molly let out a keening cry as he tested her readiness, feeling the slick excitement at her core. Sherlock growled softly. She was hot and wet and glorious.

She nudged herself forward and Sherlock felt that warm wetness against his prick. His hands flew to Molly’s hips, bracing her. “Fuck,” he ground out through gritted teeth.

“Someone’s impatient,” Molly teased him. But she appeased him all the same, sinking down onto him. Sherlock smiled as he watched her lips part and a small sigh escape as they were intimately joined.

It was supposed to just be a matter of a biological match. His algorithm simply found two people who had a great potential to have a gifted child with their interests and strengths. He wasn’t supposed to find people soulmates. Yet as he watched Molly above him, slowly riding him, he knew that’s what he had found. Maybe he’d known it the moment he saw her. That was what had driven him to open rebellion. He would tear apart the world to protect her, to protect their child. He would make sure that Eurus would fall just so they could be happy.

Sherlock sat up, kissing Molly hungrily. “Molly, I…” He wanted to say the words that were screaming through his blood. But fear gripped him as he looked into her eyes. It was too soon. He would frighten her. Instead, he smiled at her. “I want to make you scream.”

Molly smiled back at him. “I’m certain you are capable of that.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock made sure to leave before Molly woke up. He didn't know what to say to her in the light of day. He didn't regret what they had done... Not at all. It was in a word amazing. It had been years since he had opened himself up to being with a woman. He had been too afraid of Eurus to attempt to make a connection with anyone. The last time he'd indulged himself he'd been high out of his mind and not thinking.

With Molly, he hadn't been able to stop thinking. About her. About the child she was carrying. About the life they might have together.

It was shocking how quickly those thoughts had invaded his mind. He was in love with Molly Hooper. There was no denying it. He couldn't say the words aloud. Not yet. He didn't know how she would react to them. She'd been abused and conditioned by Eurus's insane despotism. She'd cut herself off from her emotions. While they were making progress, he didn't want to spook her.

But the awkwardness of the morning after wasn't Sherlock's reason for leaving her. He didn't want to spoil their night with a lengthy goodbye. He was about the break in to one of the most highly guarded facilities in England. He was going to put his life on the line in order to save John. He didn't know what to say to Molly as he was facing death. 

She would understand. Maybe. She had to.

He walked towards the helicopter, dressed in fatigues and carrying a dangerous rifle. He passed by Mary, who smirked at him, shaking her head. "You are a coward, Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm about to go in and rescue your husband, Mrs Watson. Are you so sure of that?"

Mary nodded. "I know you too well, Sherlock Holmes. You could've at least said goodbye to her."

"Let's not worry about my personal life right now. Let's focus on getting John."

Mary climbed into the helicopter after him. He shouldn't have been surprised she was going on the mission. Even with little Rosie to take care of, Mary was determined to rescue John. He was glad she was coming with. If anyone could lead the mission, it was her. Sherlock didn't know if there was anyone in the world better equipped to face off against his sister than Mary Watson. The Holmes family was remarkably intelligent, but Mary came very close to their intellect. She also had something Sherlock and Mycroft lacked: nerve. She had the fortitude to go against someone as brutally genius as Eurus without blinking.

Mary touched his hand, squeezing it tightly. "We're going to get him," she assured him.

He believed her. Mary wouldn't tell him lies to comfort him. If she believed it, then he believed it. The ghost of a smile flickered across Sherlock's face. He thought about his friend. He thought about how John had brought him out of his shell, began the long process of getting him free of his sister’s influence.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to repay the favour. As John had freed him for Eurus, Sherlock would do the same for John.

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they reached Baskerville, but the sky was lit up by spotlights. 

The sound alarms and gunfight were deafening as Sherlock raced across the harsh landscape of Baskerville. He needed to keep moving forward. John was there somewhere. He just needed to get to him.

He heard a cry and only glanced back for a moment, seeing the body of Gregson falling to the ground. Sherlock couldn’t stop. He couldn’t pay due to the dead. They would get him if he slowed down.

He darted behind a concrete building. At one time, it had housed scientists working on genetic experiments. Now it housed the prisoners of the bloodsport that was the Run. Sherlock edged along the wall, reaching his hand out to feel for the lock. After far too long, he let out a sigh of relief as he grazed his fingers against it. He faced it, reaching into his pack and pulled out a small electronic device. It was his own design. Eurus had wanted him to become a programmer. It had been her own machinations that had made him the best hacker in the United Kingdom. He would make her regret that. He held his breath as he went over the codes. 

As the door slid open, a guard held up his gun at Sherlock. But he was ready. He hadn’t killed anyone before that night. He wasn’t sure how many he’d killed now.

He tried not to care. It was self-defense. Any of the men he had killed would have killed him without a second thought. He couldn’t give them one.

“I’m in,” Sherlock said into his communicator. He let out his breath as he heard Mary’s voice in response.

“Get to John,” Mary said, her voice sound laboured. He heard the muted gunfire over the communicator. “That’s what matters. Get him and the other prisoners out.”

Sherlock made his way down the sterile white corridor. He kept his gun up, ready to shoot anyone who came towards him. He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, raising his gun.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade held up his hands. “It’s me!”

Sherlock lowered his gun slightly at the sight of Lestrade. He was followed by Dimmock and Knight. “Good.” Sherlock nodded his head. “Knight, you used to work here. Where should we go?”

“I didn’t work in this building,” Knight admitted. “I don’t know where they kept the prisoners.”

“You head down that way with Dimmock,” Lestrade gestured down the corridor. “I’ll go the other way with Henry.”

Sherlock walked alongside Dimmock. He looked at the identical metal doors. Any of them could contain prisoners. He couldn’t hear anything inside of them and they were all locked. It would take too long to open them all up.

Then, they came across one door. This one was different than the others. Scratched deep into the metal in large characters was 221B.

John.

Sherlock could feel it. John had been there. He had been there.

But he wasn't anymore.

Still, he needed to see inside. He needed to be sure. The lock was quickly dispatched of using his hacking skill. He felt his heart sink as he stepped into the room. Of course. He knew John wasn't going to be there. Eurus had known. Eurus had figured it out. The message on the door was for him. It was a taunt. She would not let him get away with John Watson so easily.

The only thing in the room was a television mounted to the wall. It must have been motion-activated, because it turned on when Sherlock took a step forward.

"I have him, Sherlock," Eurus said evenly. "I took him out as soon as I saw what happened to your home. You would never be so careless. Never let anything happen to your precious home. Not unless you wanted it." She cocked her head as she stared at the camera, seeming to stare right through Sherlock. "Did you really think I wouldn't know what you are doing? That you wouldn't join with Mary Morstan? I will make Agent Rosamund Clay pay." She smirked. "Did you not know? That is your Mary's real name. I know it." She held up a file. "I know everything about her. I have her file. I paid a lot of money to get it, but the source was very enthusiastic to share it. He's had too little to do lately. Not since I took over the papers. But he's good to whisper in my ear.”

Eurus leaned in closer to the screen. "I do so hope you don't see this, Sherlock. I hope I am wrong. I hope you have been captured and are being held against your will. It will work out so much better for you and your friends if that is the case. If not..." Her gaze drifted off away from the camera. She frowned slightly. "Sometimes I wish I could be wrong. But we both know I'm not. That's why I prepared."

Sherlock's eyes went wide. "LESTRADE!" He shouted into the communicator. "Get out! Now!"

"What?" Lestrade's voice came over the line.

"Just do it!" Sherlock turned and raced from the cell. He grabbed Dimmock by the collar and tugged him down the corridor. They met up with Lestrade and Knight at the intersection. With every heartbeat, he could feel it coming. Sherlock turned to run. "She knew we were coming! She..."

He didn't get out another word before the corridor was engulfed in the explosion and the world went black.


End file.
